a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat structure and more particularly to a safety vehicle seat structure for children and of the type normally utilized for attachment to an automobile seat.
B. Description of Prior Art
Various types of automobile seats for children are known. The majority of these seats are normally attached to the backrest of an automobile seat or else provided with a framework which is adapted to be wedged in the gap between the backrest and seat portion of an automobile seat. Further, it is known to attach the framework of such seats to the retaining safety belt which is normally provided on the seat of an automobile for engagement across the waist or laps of a person sitting on the automobile seat.
All of the structures heretofore known do not, however, provide a seat which is rigidly attached to the framework of the vehicle whilst, at the same time, providing ample security to the child sitting in the seat.